


Bring Back Those Good Times

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asks, Dean will say it's Gabriel's fault. Because that's easier than admit to himself that he's missed breaking taboo with his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back Those Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeMermaid/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely [popgoesthetardis](http://popgoesthetardis.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much!
> 
> Looked over by [Mithrel](http://mithrel.tumblr.com/), cause she's a homie like that.

It's all Gabriel's fault. That's what Dean's going with, anyway. Because logic dictates that between the four of them, the only fully powered angel should be able to just fucking snap away to somewhere else to get his freak on, with Sam or without.

 

But instead it's like he gets off on doing nasty shit with Sam while Dean is in the next bed, and frankly, Dean is pissed. And when he gets pissed, he gets even. So despite Castiel's weak protests, it isn't long until Dean starts countering every arrival of the midget archangel in Sam's bed with a little angel summoning of his own. The fact that it makes Castiel incredibly flustered to get it on in front of their brothers is an unexpected bonus. Dean likes it when Cas gets all squirmy and reluctant, which only happens when he's really turned on, but feeling like he shouldn't be.

 

Basically it's a win/win situation. Not that Dean is ever telling Gabriel that. The little fucker is far too smug as it is.

 

Inevitably, there comes a time where Dean and Sam are forced to share a bed. It happens every few months or so, and they've been doing it for years, so it's nothing new. What _is_ new is the flutter of wings in the small hours of the night, and Sam's startled moan when the goddamn archangel apparently wastes no time getting dirty.

 

“You have _got_ to be shitting me,” Dean snarls. “I am literally right here.”

 

“Your point?” comes a muffled reply from under the covers, where Gabriel is doing who knows what to Sam's groin.

 

“My point?! It's not okay! So snap your goddamn fingers and go molest my little brother somewhere else!”

 

Gabriel's head pops out of the blankets, and even in the semi-dark Dean can tell his hair is standing on end, which makes him grin. At least until Gabriel speaks.

 

“Like you've cared before?”

 

“Dude, that was different. That was... competition. This... this is too much, okay? Buzz off!”

 

Sam ignores both of them, stares at the ceiling and probably prays for strength.

 

“How is this different, you filthy hypocrite? We're exactly as far apart as we were in Reno. Trust me, I've measured it!”

 

Gabriel does have a point, because despite the two beds, that room had been tiny. But Dean's own point stands. It might be a king sized bed, but he does have limits. “It was still two beds. I could end up sleeping in your wet spot, man!” he shudders, and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

 

“Not likely,” Gabriel purrs and licks his lips, and goddammit, Dean wishes to the high heavens that he didn't know what that implies. But fact of the matter is he does. He has actually witnessed his brother swallowing jizz more times than he really wants to investigate.

 

Sam pokes Gabriel hard in the shoulder, but that just makes the asshole snicker. Because he's right. _Ugh_.

 

“Man, come on. How hard is it to snap your fingers and go someplace else?” Dean eventually asks, pleading, but Gabriel just shrugs, because he's a dick like that.

 

“Why, when this is so much more fun?” And then he just ducks right back under the covers.

 

Sam manages one brief apologetic look before he has to slam his eyes shut and moan. And, well, Dean is definitely no saint. While it's not something he spends a lot of time thinking about, he does in fact have a history of responding to Sam's pleasure.

 

So yeah, great, now Dean's dealing with a boner of his own, and that's just unfair.

 

“Fine. Fine! That's how you want it? It's on. It is motherfucking _on!_ ” he snarls, and calls Castiel in his mind. He has no doubt Cas will arrive at top speed, because experience has taught him that all he has to do is broadcast that he's horny, and Cas will flap in as soon as is physically possible.

 

And sure enough, only a few seconds later, Cas pops into existence in the middle of the bed. He casts a vaguely startled glance over his shoulder at Sam and the unmistakable bobbing lump under the blankets before he turns questioning eyes to Dean.

 

“... Dean, should we-” Castiel begins, but Dean is over it, so very much over it, and just cuts him off with a filthy kiss.

 

“Don't waste your juice, man,” he says against Castiel's soft lips. “If your dumbass brother doesn't wanna move, then that's _his_ problem.”

 

Cas looks like he really wants to argue, but Dean is not above playing dirty, and shoves his hand into Castiel's pants before he can say anything.

 

The shocked noise quickly morphs into a ragged whimper, and Dean grins to himself in the dark, because it will never stop being amazing that he can do these things to Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Almost former angel these days, but Dean tries not to think about that. Especially since it's so much easier to just focus on making Cas feel good, and try to ignore the increasingly loud sex noises from right next to them.

 

Thing is, though, Dean isn't deluding himself as much as Gabriel likes to claim, and they all know it. But it makes Dean feel better to keep telling the world that he's not into this at all, that he's just going along with it for his pride. But he is in fact into it. So very much.

 

He's always known he was too close when it came to Sam, bordering on taboo, but it's always been between them. Things hormone-crazed teens would do everywhere. Didn't mean anything. But then Gabriel made a place for himself in their lives and started pushing. And things Dean has almost managed to forget make themselves known again. Things like... how Sam sounds when he's touched just right. Or how he thrashes around when he's close to coming, but doesn't want to end it yet.

 

Dean remembers. And so does his body. So yes, he can tell himself it's just competition all he wants, but there's no hiding how much more aroused he gets when he's fucking Castiel, and his moans are echoed by Sam's in the next bed. Dean really should have expected it to come to this.

 

He's making his way down Castiel's naked back, when Sam apparently has enough and flings the covers away. He doesn't give Gabriel time to recover before pulling him up and flipping him onto his front with an undignified _oomph_ , apparently feeling inspired by Dean's approach. Gabriel is obviously on board, and doesn't bother trying to undress like a normal human being. Just sighs and makes his clothes disappear between one second and the next. Sam slaps him on the ass for it, and Dean snickers against Castiel's tailbone.

 

He sends Sam a questioning look, and as if they're on a hunt, ready to jump the monster of the day, they sync up easy as breathing, and dive in at the same time. The result is an angel choir Dean definitely wouldn't mind hearing more of.

 

Castiel has always been incredibly enthusiastic about getting eaten out, and Dean is more than happy to provide. Especially since there's literally zero risk of nasty surprises or STDs with angels, leaving Dean free to indulge himself and completely and utterly _wreck_ Cas.

 

Sam seems to be in the same boat, and Dean glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, watches his jaw work as he licks and scrapes his teeth across the sensitive flesh, making Gabriel shiver. Then Sam looks over at Dean too, and they pause to share a heated look that is both familiar and not.

 

But Sam grins as he squirts out a dollop of lube on Gabriel's lower back, and tosses the tube to Dean so he can do the same to Castiel. And it's... well, fun, for lack of a better term, to see who can make their angel moan louder, fingers squelching with slick as they slide in and out, looking for the hidden spots of pleasure they both know so well.

 

Dean feels like he should be more hesitant to strip naked and grip his own hard cock in front of Sam, seeing as their frenzied hormone-fueled teen stupidity is well and truly behind them. But Sam smirks at him and follows his lead, stroking himself slowly, matching his pace to Dean's until Gabriel snarls at them to get a fucking move on. For a millenia old creature of heaven he's very impatient. Castiel just waits quietly, thighs quivering and cock dripping onto the mattress, so sure that he'll get what he wants if he can just wait. And he's not wrong. He's never wrong about that.

 

They both line up and give each other a nod as they start pressing inside. Gabriel is a greedy little fuck and pushes back to force Sam inside faster, while Castiel is still as stone, savoring every slow, aching inch of it, until there's no air between them. Sam is already pulling out and slamming back in by the time Dean bottoms out, and he takes the opportunity to just watch for a moment. Sam was always wild in bed, and it's a sight to see. A sight Dean has kinda missed, if he's being honest.

 

Castiel shudders under him, and Dean decides he's waited long enough and starts catching up.

 

The sounds they're making are loud, wet and obscene, echoing through the motel room as they work themselves higher.

 

“Fuck yourself, Cas. Fuck yourself on my dick,” Dean rasps, sitting back on his haunches, and groans when Castiel does as he's told, pushing himself back onto Dean's cock with strained little gasps.

 

Sam slaps Gabriel on the ass and sits back as well. “You heard the man. Get to work,” he snarls, and Gabriel curses at him, muffled into the pillow, but he still obeys, and suddenly Dean and Sam are free to sit still and watch their angels do all the work. It's heady in a way Dean had entirely forgotten, to share these things with Sam, though, granted, they never did share something quite like what they're doing now.

 

But Sam looks beautiful like this, sex-flushed and panting, and before Dean is consciously aware of it he's reaching out to pull Sam close for a kiss. Sam makes a pitiful needy sound, and gropes clumsily for Dean's arm, as if fearing Dean will stop and pull away. But Dean is so done wondering if this is the last nail in the coffin of how damaged they are. It feels good, and sad as it is, far too few things feel good these days just for the sake of it.

 

So he licks into Sam's mouth, strange, yet familiar, and Sam sucks at his tongue, desperate and hungry, and for the first time it dawns on Dean that maybe he isn't the only one who needs this.

 

It's messy and uncoordinated, no one really able to keep up any sort of rhythm, but now that he's started, there's no way Dean wants to stop again. He buries his fingers in Sam's ridiculous hair and keeps him close, his other hand clinging to Castiel's hip as he obediently fucks himself back on Dean's dick. Gabriel seems to have paused everything on his end, in favor of watching the show, but Sam pulls at him impatiently, obviously not wanting to be left behind, and Gabriel rolls his eyes but gets back to it. Dean is pretty sure that Gabriel will ask for something really annoying in return for his great sacrifice of missing two grubby humans make out, but he doesn't care.

 

Sam is moaning and sighing against Dean's tongue, fingers digging white marks in Gabriel's hips as he pulls him in faster and harder, groaning when Gabriel clenches around him. And yes, Dean knows that's what happened, and that right there should probably tell him everything about how very much too close this is.

 

But it's good, so very good, and it's like a punch to the gut as Sam comes with a choked sob, and Dean kisses him through it while Gabriel jerks himself frantically, riding the last waves of Sam's climax to get there himself. As soon as Gabriel collapses onto the bed, immediately rolling over to enjoy what he can of the view, Sam sways closer to Dean, ducking down to lick and scrape his teeth across Dean's nipples. And dammit, that's a cheap shot, but it proves that Sam remembers everything exactly as vividly as Dean does, and he flies off the brink with a shocked grunt, and pets Castiel's shivering back as he takes it like he always does, eagerly and damn near reverently. Sex with Cas is always so damn emotional, but Dean would be lying if he tried to tell himself that he doesn't love every second of it.

 

He reaches around to give Castiel a hand, but barely even gets a grip on his cock before it jerks in his hand, and spills messily all over the sheet. Dean should have known he'd be sleeping in a wet spot one way or another.

 

But it turns out Gabriel can be a magnanimous son of a bitch when he wants to, and he cleans everything up with a snap of his fingers before they get too comfortable. And while Dean is busy grumbling at Gabriel being nice just to make it hard for Dean to dislike him, Sam lies back and intertwines their fingers.

 

It's been years since they last did that, but something inside Dean unclenches minutely, and he breathes a sigh of unexpected relief as he lies down as well, and welcomes Castiel snuggling up against his side. Gabriel is already snoring away on Sam's chest, but it's okay. Dean can deal.

 

Actually, he could probably get used to this.

 

End.

 


End file.
